


Conversations in a Courtroom

by delphia2000



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphia2000/pseuds/delphia2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Peter must deal with a reluctantly pregnant girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations in a Courtroom

The term 'court of last resort' popped into Peter's mind as he walked into the courtroom and spotted Jordan McGuire sitting with her lawyer in the front row. It wasn't as if they hadn't been in a courtroom together before; he'd testified for her in several vice cases she'd worked where he'd provided backup. Sometimes, he just came to be a silent supporter as a good boyfriend should. However, this time, they faced each other as adversaries.

He'd tried talking to her, many times, but she kept tuning him out, her anger at him blocking reason from her usually logical mind. Finally, she had cut off all forms of communication between them, blocking his calls, slamming her door in his face. So he'd done the last thing he could do, the thing he didn't want to do…he'd gotten a court order to stop her from killing their child.

His lawyer, Archie Hahn met him halfway down the aisle. A friend in Chinatown had brought them together, getting Archie to work pro bono for the somewhat impoverished priest as payment of a favor owed. "Peter, right on time. This is just a preliminary hearing. The judge will only want to hear a summary if she calls on you, so keep it brief, okay? And hold back on the emotions, except for sincerity."

Peter nodded, still looking at Jordan. She had always been pretty, but today, with her sensible suit and simple hairdo, she looked the perfect picture of a stunning career woman. There was no sign of the impending motherhood in her figure or on her face. She refused to meet his gaze, but he could tell she was very aware of him. There had never been a lack of heat in their relationship.

"We've pulled an unlucky draw…Judge Brenner. She's always been pro-choice in her rulings. A hard sell, but not impossible."

Just my luck, Peter thought, for a second, and then pushed the self-defeating attitude away. It wasn't that he was right or Jordy was right. It was a matter of finding a compromise in a difficult situation; a win/win for both of them and for their baby.

They rose when the judge entered, but she had them sit immediately. "I see from my files that you are both officers of the law and no doubt familiar with proper court procedure so I won't bother to go over the rules. However, this is family court and we are a bit more relaxed here. What I'm going to do is listen to each of you in turn to make your case as briefly as possible, with just the facts. At the end, I'll rule to either uphold the order or rescind it. You'll have ample opportunity to appeal and take this to a full court procedure. We like to consider this as mediation at this point and I fully encourage each of you to listen carefully to the other. We'll start with Officer McGuire's counsel."

Jordy's lawyer rose and addressed the bench. "Your honor, Ms. McGuire is at this time four and a half weeks pregnant with the child of former officer Caine. She and the genetic father were never married over their year-long relationship and are no longer involved. She is fully aware of all the options open to her at this time and deems a termination of the pregnancy to be in the best interests of all parties involved. Continuation of the pregnancy will have a detrimental effect on her career and she is also unwilling to accept a further bonding between her and her former partner. She prefers to have a clean break of their relationship.

"Also, with consideration of Mr. Caine's request for him to take sole charge of the child, she considers that unacceptable for two reasons. First, she recognizes that bearing a child will bond her to it even before its birth and she would be unable to abandon it in the same way she could not release the child to an anonymous adoption. Secondly, she considers that while Mr. Caine may be emotionally able to care for the child, his current career choice will not enable him to provide financially. Without specifically arguing religious differences, my client would like to note that they terminated their relationship over incompatibility issues. To that end, she requests that she be allowed to continue with her legal right to a medical termination of the pregnancy."

The lawyer sat down and the judge continued to write notes for several seconds before nodding to Mr. Hahn.

Archie gave Peter a small smile of encouragement as he stood to present their case. "Your Honor," Archie began, "We fully understand the difficulties presented in asking Detective McGuire to reconsider her choice, however, Mr. Caine does not ask it lightly or with any malicious intent. When Ms. McGuire entered into the relationship, she was fully aware that not all birth control is 100% accurate and accepted the responsibilities with full knowledge that her sexual activity could result in a new life. She has never indicated to Mr. Caine at any time that she would ever have preference for an abortion should such a new life be created.

"Certainly, Mr. Caine's religious philosophy reveres all life, however, this is a life he has helped to create and he wishes the court to know that while it may have not have been planned, he does want the child. As Ms. McGuire has indicated by her own words, the mother will also want it if the child is brought to birth. Having two parents who love and want a child is more than many children in this world are blessed with. As to his financial standing, while his current vocation doesn't bring a substantial amount of remuneration, it is adequate to his needs and would be adequate to support a child as our documentation shows. We are willing to accept any terms Ms. McGuire chooses, from a preferred joint custody to full outside adoption, as long as the fetus is allowed to develop naturally."

Archie sat down and Peter tried to look casually at Jordan to see what effect, if any, the words may have had on his former lover, but she kept her lawyer between them, hiding behind him. That had been their problem lately, Jordan's unwillingness to face him and hash this out together.

Once again, the judge spent time making more notes. Then she looked up and, folding her hands, asked, "Officer McGuire, could you please explain to me how this pregnancy and birth would affect your career? Please, stay seated."

Jordy had half-raised from her seat, but sank back down at the judge's instructions and then, nervously it seemed to Peter, cleared her throat. "I'm a detective in the vice squad of the 101st precinct. This is a very physically demanding position and by my current rank, I'm required to work long hours. To continue this pregnancy in my present position could put both my health and the health of the child at risk. In effect, I would be forced to move to a less physical, desk position, which would hinder my current goals of advancement in detective rank. It could possibly influence my superiors with regard to how they view my functionality within the team and with regard to my future career goals. I love my job and my record shows I'm good at it. I don't want to have to choose between a child and my job, however, under these circumstances, I think my career is more important to me than a failed relationship."

Archie Hahn spoke up immediately, "May it please the court, will we be allowed to rebut this statement?"

The judge nodded. "I'm interested in hearing your point on this argument."

Archie stood up. "There are a number of married detective personnel in the city, both male and female, who have managed to achieve their career goals regardless of their family status. We would like to know if Ms. McGuire was still in a relationship with Mr. Caine, would she even be considering a termination to continue her career or would she have taken the time to have the baby before going back to work? Is she using this action merely to punish Mr. Caine because she's angry with him?"

That Jordan was angry was very clear in the look on her face. She leaned back in her chair to face Peter squarely for the first time in days. "Damn it, Peter! Is this what this is all about? You think I'd do this just because I'm angry? Of course, I'm angry, but I'm not vindictive!"

Peter glanced quickly at the judge, but the woman was just listening, as were the two lawyers. It was obvious they'd been down this road many, many times. "I don't know what to think anymore, Jordan," Peter said evenly, working on keeping his voice calm. "You wouldn't talk to me, remember?"

"Because you weren't listening!"

"Ms. McGuire…"

Jordan was jerked back into the moment by the judge's voice, her eyes widening as she realized she'd lost control. "My apologies, your Honor," she said quickly.

"Accepted, considering your condition. However, please try to remember where you are. I do find the question of interest and would like to know your response. Would you be considering termination if you were still involved in this relationship? Please, think carefully before you answer."

"I have thought this out, your honor. It is because of the current circumstances that I wish to terminate. Of course, if the situation were different, I'd feel differently. I want children some day, but not as a single mother. I want a husband and a home for my child."

This time it was Peter who disregarded the court's process by speaking up. "It's still all about you, isn't it, Jordan?"

"I have to protect myself," Jordan snapped back at him.

They were both brought back to order by a sharp snap of the Judge's gavel. "It would seem to me that for two people who have not been talking to one another, you both still have plenty to say."

Both Peter and Jordan looked ashamed and gave quiet apologies.

The judge continued, "It's close to lunch time, so I'm going to suggest we break and meet back here at 1:30 pm. While I can't make this an order, I am giving both parties a very strong suggestion. There is a very nice restaurant here in the building. I'd like the two parties to have lunch together, without their counsel. Give the hostess my name and she'll see you get a quiet table. If you don't take advantage of this time, I may be forced to consider an alternative method of fostering some communication between you. And, I remind you, Ms. McGuire, your time table is much shorter than that of the court."

"Yes, your Honor," Jordan said, rising with the others as the Judge left the bench.

She looked over to her lawyer and whispered. "What will happen if I don't do this?"

He shrugged, "Anything. I think Caine as managed to impress her with his sincerity. She could let the order stand and make you duke it out in full court…by which time, you'll be a mother and the point will be moot."

Peter was conferring with his lawyer also, in the same low tones. "Does she do this kind of thing often?"

Archie shook his head. "Not often, but she's done it before…and still ruled in favor of the mother. Strictest interpretation of the law says the abortion is legal, no matter what the father wants. You'd better drag out that famous Caine charm and lay it on thick while you have the chance."

Peter glanced over at Jordan who was obviously waiting for him, with an expression that would shatter Plexiglas. "I think my charm credit is overextended. We'll have to hope for some of the Caine good luck instead."

Carefully schooling his face into a picture of calm…or so he hoped, Peter approached Jordan and gestured towards the door. "Shall we?"

Without a word, she led the way to the trendy little bistro that occupied a corner of the building on the first floor. Tables spilled out onto a paved terrace, sheltered from the city street by greenery and concrete planters. A hostess ushered them to a quiet corner after Peter mentioned the Judge's name. They ordered immediately, Peter finding a salad that sounded appetizing and Jordan went with the soup. He guessed she might be feeling some of common first trimester nausea. They stared at one another as if daring the other to speak first. Peter took the plunge. "How are you feeling?"

"I assume you mean physically. Not bad. Mentally, not good."

"I'm not doing this to hurt you Jordan. I still love you."

She burst into tears. "Damn you, Caine. That's not fair."

"Yes, it is fair and it's honest. I haven't changed the way I think of you. You're the one who changed their mind."

She dragged a wad of tissues from her purse and dabbed at her nose. "You did change. You aren't the man I met at the Precinct. You're a priest."

"I was what I was when you met me; what I was when I completed my training. The brands only made it official, Jordan. I told you how I was raised and what I believed. The only thing that changed was my job title. I'm still doing the same job…helping people in need."

"You work outside the law, Peter. You aren't a cop."

"I work within the law, Jordan. I just get to use more loopholes than you do. I don't have to make a case to a judge. I'm defending something more intangible than the letter of the law now; I'm defending justice for the innocent victims. You know I'd never do any thing illegal."

She shook her head. "This is getting us nowhere. We'll never agree on this."

Peter smiled and took her hand in his. "Then let's agree to disagree and still work together for what's right, Jordan. We can do that. Kermit and I do. Same with everyone else at the 101st. They've all called on me in the recent months. You can too."

"And that leaves us, where? I'm still pregnant, Peter and I don't want to be."

"Being pregnant is only a temporary situation. What you are asking for is something very permanent and I think it's something you'll regret eventually if you go through with it."

Jordan sat back in her chair, pulling her hand from his grasp. "Being a mother will be permanent if I go through with the pregnancy."

"If you achieve motherhood, yes. Things can go wrong in a pregnancy. However, you've already admitted you'd like to be a mother and I'm certain of one important thing, Jordan...you'll be a great mother."

"I'm not ready to be a mother now, Peter."

"Then why did you get pregnant, Jordan?"

Her jaw dropped for a moment. Peter went on swiftly, feeling the advantage of surprise. "We discussed birth control the night we first made love. Not 'had sex', Jordan. We made love and this child was conceived in love. You wanted the responsibility of making sure you didn't get pregnant and you told me you took your pills religiously and that you didn't want to use condoms. So what do you think happened?"

She sputtered a bit and Peter was thankful she wasn't the kind to pitch a scene in public, but kept her voice down. "I can't believe you're accusing me of deliberately getting pregnant, Peter. That's the most arrogant…stupid…I was under a lot of pressure and you know that! I simply forgot to get my script refilled for a few days. It shouldn't have happened so fast."

Peter nodded. "Yes, but even under the worse circumstances at work, I've never seen you drop the ball. No, I don't think this was deliberate. But I am wondering if perhaps it was a sub-conscious desire on your part to keep something of the 'me' you thought was slipping away from you. And, as you say, it was a very small window of opportunity. Almost a miracle, wouldn't you say?"

He could see his words sinking in. She must have had doubts. He kept up the offensive, knowing this was his only chance. "Jordan, I'm asking you to let this happen naturally. If it is meant to be, then the child will be healthy and we will find a way to raise it together. I'm willing to help any way I can."

"You don't have a job, Peter. How can you help?"

"I have my father's brownstone. It's in both our names now. You can have your own private apartment there and be able to set aside all the money you'd be paying for rent. You won't have to pay any daycare costs when the baby comes. I'm not like my father, Jordan. I'm not a wanderer. You can count on me to be here where I've set down my roots and I will care for our baby while you go back to work. I'll arrange to teach my Kung Fu classes around your schedule. Admit it; is there any nanny who could be more protective than me?"

He smiled at her, encouraging her to see the future he saw. She stared at him. "And if I decide to date? Can you handle that?"

He held up both hands in surrender. "I promise, I'll stay out of your private life. I love you, but I accept you don't love me any more. You will always have a free babysitter any time you want to go out."

She was almost smiling. "That could get very weird, Peter."

"Since when has anything in my life been normal?"

Their food arrived and they ate in silence. He could see her turning things over in her head as she played more with her soup than actually eating any of it although she did nibble on the crackers that came with it. He devoured his salad, now suddenly hungry as the knots in his stomach eased with a little gleam of hope he saw in her thoughtful expression. When he asked for the check, the server shook her head. "No check for the Judge's guests. She always picks up the tab on these."

Peter thanked her and Jordan dropped a tip on the table as they left. Jordan excused herself to the ladies' room as Peter took a seat outside the courtroom. Archie Hahn walked up a few minutes later. "How did it go?" he asked.

Peter shrugged. "I'm not sure. We talked. I think she's still thinking it over."

They were back at their places when the Judge came back into the courtroom and stood as the bailiff called for them to rise.

As they sat again, the Judge asked, "I understand I have a bill to pay for lunch. I take it you have both talked this over. Ms. McGuire, are you still determined to proceed with the termination?"

Jordan stood. "No, your Honor. I've decided to work with Peter and allow things to develop naturally. What ever happens, happens. We will work it out."

Peter's heart thudded so loudly he almost didn't hear the rest of the conversation as the Judge allowed the injunction to stand without objection from Jordan. They all stood again as the case was dismissed and then filed out to make room for the next group.

Archie gave him a broad smile and a slap on the back before strolling out with Jordan's counsel, the loser traditionally buying the first round. Jordan smiled shyly at him. "I have some time before my shift. Any chance I can take a look at that apartment?"

Peter pulled her into a brief hug, joyful but restrained so as not to worry her about his ability to handle his feelings. "I have a couple in mind. Most of them need a little work, but I can have one ready no later than the end of the month depending on which view you choose."

"Oh, room with a view? That would be either an alley with dumpster or the trolleys with all the street noise?"

Peter smiled happily, "You could always go for the restaurant side if you like the smell of Cantonese."

She shrugged. "I could get used to it, I suppose. Peter, if this isn't working out….?"

"Then we go to plan B."

"Which is?"

It was Peter's turn to shrug. "I never know, but to quote my father, 'There's always another way.'"

The End


End file.
